Noby's Ultimate Revenge
Noby’s Ultimate Revenge is a 52nd episode of Season 1 of Doraemon: Adventures with Noby and Michelle and the season one finale. It is a 22-minute special episode. Noby feels unappreciated and mistreated by his teacher and parents because of Ace Goody and plots to take revenge on Ace Goody and Mr. S by doing the "most evil thing" he can think of. Plot End Meanwhile at school, the students and Mr. S (except Noby) are mourning the loss of Ace Goody, having a funeral. Noby then comes in gleefully in his black suit, turning the lights on. Mr. S furiously states he's sending Noby to _______, as he noticed, obviously, that he had never like Ace. Fed up with his teacher, Noby grabs him and puts him in a cannon. Noby confronts him and says that he really hates him so much making him furiously begin to yell, before Noby presses a button firing Mr. S through the roof of the building, off of earth, and finally into outer space. The students are shocked and enraged at Noby for what he did. Shortly thereafter, Noby is the one in the tree as punishment for destroying Ace Goody and blasting Mr S into outer space. Beneath him as a makeshift seesaw, with the kids paying to leap onto the board and send Noby flying into a branch, getting injured. Big G, Sneech and Sue are eager customers, and the students are also getting entertainment by watching the spectacle. Charging a penny a shot, Doraemon expresses delighted acceptance as she watches Noby getting punished. Carl, not to be outdone, has brought a massive sack of money (look closely they resemble quarters) for a seemingly endless amount of turns. Noby sees the amount and notes it might be enough punishment for now and pleads to them but he is ignored and Carl plays his turn sending Noby flying. Transcript You can check out the transcript for this episode > Click < Cast *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby *Sandy Fox as Michelle *Cassandra Morris as Sue *Kaiji Tang as Big G *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Mari Devon as Tammy *Tony Oliver as Toby *Keith Silverstein as Mr. S *Spike Spencer as Ace Goody *Jess Harnell as News Reporter / Lenny Trivia *This serves as the season 1 finale of the show. *The episode is very similar to an OK K.O.! Let’s be Heroes episode You’re in Control. *The scene where Tammy said "You! You're supposed to be grounded! You hopeless disgrace!" is a reference to what Lord Boxman said to his robot son Darrell in this episode. *This episode has a moment where Noby finally confronts his teacher Mr. S. *The scene where Michelle dresses up as Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh! is a reference to the female character from an anime. *The ending of the episode is similar to the Black Friday reel of Toy Story and the ending of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed". Category:Episode list Category:Doraemon